


Ghost Stories

by A_Lucy_Goose



Series: It's Complicated [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Adoption, F/M, FemPyro, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper (Micky Mundy) and Pyro (Juni Gonzales) attempt to work through their various issues all while trying to prepare for impending parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Stories

He had been woken so suddenly that he had been sure that he was still trapped within the snare of that dream that wasn’t really a dream. He’d kicked and screamed to break free of freezing waters tinged with blood. Only to find the ground beneath the camper had shaken so that the van had been rocked by it jarring him awake.

Mick stumbled out the back door before he’d even had the chance to remember where or why he was. There was a hitch in his side. He hissed—irritable because he’d forgotten, annoyed at his body’s own weakness as it was still in the process of healing.

The sudden gust of searing wind to the face hadn’t helped matters either.

“Look, Micky! Look! I fixed it for you. It’s so pretty now isn’t it?”

Juni was standing a few feet away. Their back to him. Focused on the fire in front of them.

“Wha… what the hell?!” Juni turned to him in surprise. Eyes wide and innocent. He couldn’t even begin to… “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! What did you do!”

He didn’t even think anymore after that. Didn’t feel anything. Not his arm move. Not the feel of skin as it smacked hard against the palm of his hand. The imprint of his hand across the side of Juni’s face was like a neon sign. Oh god. His hand. It had always been too goddamned big but it had never seemed as large as it had now.

Time stopped just long enough for Mick to take the time to trace each thick finger shaped brand. The span of them so large they reached from the side of Juni’s nose to the juncture of their neck and shoulder. Glossy eyes stared back at him blankly and Mick’s stomach dropped into the soles of his feet.

_Oh. Oh god._

His mouth fell open—useless. It took a moment before it remembered how to move well enough to try and form words again.

“Ju-“

He didn’t get the chance. The screech he got in return sounded like some scared, wounded animal. His head knocked hard against the ground and the world spun behind his eye lids. The pain of it barely resonated before it was replaced by that of fists as they collided with his face. Juni screamed at the top of their lungs as they continued to pound the shit out of him. There was no attempt by him to try to stop them. He was too numb with disgust for himself. Every blow, every scratch, punch and slap—he deserved them all.

The early strains of panic don’t start to form until he felt hands around his neck. Juni’s had always been physically strong. Years of manual labor and hauling around heavy equipment. Years of fighting and lugging round homemade flamethrowers and swinging fire axes. Mick had been guilty of marveling and admiring the strength in those arms—those hands so many times before. It was no different now even with them wrapped around his throat. He was so tempted to just lie there and continue to do so until it was the last thing he ever did. But what would that do to Juni? It wouldn’t be fair. Not after everything. He’d done enough harm to them hadn’t he? Leaving them…

He knew what that was like now.

It wouldn’t have been fair.

He grabbed at their wrists and squeezed, gasped and struggled. Finally, “Ju-Juni… pl-please… I- I’m s-sorry. Pl-ease… st-op!” He wheezed with what little oxygen he’d been able to squeeze down to his aching lungs.

It was like the flip switched back into place. Those tear filled eyes widened in recognition and the hands around his neck were gone. Just as quickly the weight on his stomach and chest was gone as well. It took a moment or two however before his head stopped spinning and he was able to sit up again. A moment more before he was able to hear the sound of thumping over the sound of his own pounding heart and the roar of the flames at his back. When he was able to focus his watering eyes he found Juni as far away from him as they could get. Back against the rear tire of the camper, arms wrapped around the heavy swell of their belly as they rocked back and forth hard enough that their head thwacked harshly against the thick rubber with each movement.

“H-hey! N-no. No,” he stuttered, throat on fire as he skittered across the dry dirt to stop them. His hand, large enough to completely cover the back of Juni’s skull and neck to shield them as he took the brunt of the last blow against the tire.

He ignored the pain and instead focused on Juni who was still muttering under their breath. “Sorrysorrysorry… I just… wantedtomakeyouhappyagain.”

“Nonono… Stop. Please,” Mick whimpered into the dark curls on top of Juni’s head. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, darling. I shouldn’t have hit you. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry love.” Tears falling freely now to match Juni’s own. “I didn’t mean it. I didn’t.”

Unintelligible pleas for forgiveness gave way to weeping once again as Mick coiled long arm around Juni and pulled them into him. One hand still cradled the back of their head tenderly as the other rested on the swollen mound at their middle. This was the most important thing. Their baby was the most important thing. Their little family. Not some old empty house in the middle of nowhere Australia. It didn’t matter anymore. It wasn’t important.

His mum would have been so ashamed of him for what he’d just done. His dad…

Mick cringed.

It was then that he realized that Juni had finally calmed again. They were still in his arms, eyes blank again but bright as they stared at what remained of his childhood home as it continued to burn itself down to nothing.

“It’s what I did… for my mama,” Juni said voice real soft. “She was so cold. I wanted to make sure she was warm, cozy and had something beautiful to watch before she left me.”

He couldn’t even remember why he’d brought them here in the first place anymore but Juni was right. It  _was_ warm and cozy… and  _so_ beautiful.

“I thought your mama might like it too.”


End file.
